Enigma
by bobkitty1123
Summary: When Sam leaves to get ham and Freddie gets ahold of her pearphone, what will he discover? -Seddie-


**A/N -** Just a fic inspired by a diary app I noticed you can get for Ipad. I don't know why you'd keep your diary on your Ipad though... but, hey, we should ask Sam Puckett shouldn't we? XD Please read and review.

* * *

><p>"And that is how you marinate a taco." Sam cried into the camera, holding up the jar filled with a suspicious brown liquid and a soggy taco floated inside. "Next time on iCarly I will eat this taco." She announced boldly to Carly and I's chagrin. It was all Sam's idea and we both disagreed until Sam threw a fit. We caved.<p>

"And I'll be calling an ambulance." Carly smirked, delightfully though deep down she and I were concerned that a week old soggy taco soaked in pickle juice, water, garlic power and beef bouillon cubes might kill our carnivorous friend or at least make her sick. "Now, that is all for this iCarly."

"And we're clear." I smiled and stepped back from the camera. "Great show, girls." I smiled brightly as both girls bopped around the room with excitement-it was something they always did after a show. It was like a little happy dance.

"Whatever, Freddork... At least you recognize the true stars of the show. Now, I am going to get some ham." Sam smirked and spun over to the elevator. I watch the blond a moment as she swung her hair around playfully, and I couldn't help but smile at her.

Carly was still hopping about. I always figured that the little dance was meant to burn off all the energy they had leftover from the night's show. "There's ribs on the bottom shelf." Carly called over to Sam as the elevator door a opened to welcome the blond. Sam shot Carly a crooked smile before disappearing into the elevator.

"Didn't she have a snack mid-show?" I asked, looking at the discarded fat cake wrapper on the floor near the marination jar.

"Yeah, but you know Sam... She can eat." Carly said dismissively. She leaned down and grabbed up the jar and the wrapper. "You know what? I think this jar is going to have an unfortunate accident before next week." Carly said, and I laughed. "I'm serious."

"Serious about what, Carls?" Sam said, stomping back out of the elevator. Her laid-back expression turned to one of irritation. "There were no ribs, Carly, so I'm going to run over to the twenty-four-hour mart down the block. They have cheap jerky."

"Okay... Then what are you doing up here?" Carly voiced the question on my lips.

"Getting money from my best friend and my favorite tech-stooge." Sam smiled almost sickly sweet at us and held out her hand. Both Carly and I groaned but reached in our pockets. I pulled out six dollars and Carly added ten. Sam smiled. "Carly, you want to join me? Or would you rather stay here with the nub?"

Carly shot me an apologetic look. "He's not a nub, Sam." She chastised but still followed Sam into the elevator. "We'll be back shortly."

"Stay nerdy, Fredlumps." Sam smirked as the elevator doors closed and the girls descended. I just turned back to my camera as I rolled my eyes.

Suddenly I heard a loud beep that resounded around the empty studio. I knew that sound. It was the sound of my Pearphone getting a message. I looked around for it before I noticed it sitting on one of the beanbag chairs. I scooped it up and clicked it on.

**From Mom: Where is my bikini?**

I blinked in surprise. My mom wouldn't buy a bikini, let alone ask me where it went. I closed the message and instead of the picture of a sunset like I had on my phone, there was a picture of an angry looking cat. Furrowing my bro he clicked through to the phone's menu. That's when I realized that it wasn't my phone. This was Sam's phone!

I was just about to put the phone down when I noticed an app on the phone. It was a diary app. But if this was Sam's phone, why would she have a diary app? This was _Sam Puckett_! And maybe that was what brought Freddie to open the app. He groaned as he was presented with a screen asking for a password.

_Bacon. Ham. Frothy. Meat. Food. iCarly._ I entered password after password but none worked. _Carly. Spencer._ I grimaced and used my last resort: _Freddie_. And it unlocked.

Curiosity kept me scrolling through entries dating back almost two years. One had my name though and I stopped to read. It was dated sometime in July and said simply bragged about how she beat me up. In fact, that was most of the entries. It wasn't until an entry dated back a year and a half did I notice a change in the tone of Sam's writing. She wasn't being as cruel in her descriptions of me. Where before she used _stupid, ugly,_ and_ lame_, she now used _nice_ and _sweet_.

Then he spotted this entry:_ I did something really low yesterday, but not without good reason. Frednerd handcuffed me to Gibby! GIBBY! I mean, Carly can crush on that little dweeb all she wants but I still don't see him as anything more than a pudgy punching bag-unlike Frednub who recently has getting rather buff. Speaking of that dork, we kissed. Wow, I'm getting off topic. But back to before, he handcuffed me to a nerd so I told everyone he never kissed anyonel, and well, I never have either so like I said, that was low of me. And long story short... We kissed! I already said that didn't I? But did I mention I liked it? Shhh. Don't tell the dork.?_

That last line bounced around my head. She had told me the same thing about Carly. I couldn't help but wonder what she would say if she knew that in a way I was told her little secret. I realized I couldn't go back now and continued scrolling through the entires. One from a few days before caught my eye and I paused again. This one, if it weren't for the fact that only Sam's eyes had even laid on the diary, I would have thought the next part was written by Carly.

It read: _I think I'm going crazy but when Freddork was talking to me today about something to do with his tech-junk, I couldn't stop staring at his lips. I feel like Carly with this constant daydreaming about his soft voice and strong arms and soft lips. God... When did I turn into a teenage girl? I can tell you when... when we kissed for the first time. And I think I might love him... And, man, do I want him to kiss me again, and mean it._

I couldn't believe what I just read. Sam Puckett 'loved' me-the 'nub', the 'dork'... What would she do if she knew that I knew? First, I think she'd break all my limbs and if I was lucky, not kill me. Then, she would dump me somewhere in Mexico after stealing my wallet to buy Spanish jerky. Or she might kiss me.

That girl was an enigma, and I loved that about her. I milled over my options as I waited for the girls to return. I could try to talk to her about it and admit I invaded her privacy, or pretend I never saw it and downright lie to her. I didn't think she'd want me to lie to her though but what did I _want_?

"I can't believe that you flipped him," Carly snapped, her tone incredulous as she followed the blond out of the elevator. I spun to face them in surprise before I realized that I was still holding Sam's phone. I shoved it in my back pocket and put on my best poker face.

"Aye, he was asking for it." Sam snapped as she tore off a strip of jerky. She looked towards me a frowned. "What are you looking at Fredbutt?" She glared at me, tearing off another piece of me. That girl had some strong teeth.

"Nothing nice," I returned, almost playfully.

"Watch it." She hissed, walking over to the beanbag chair and plopping down.

"Watch what? I'm not afraid of you, Puckett."

"You should be." She said with a look that could have cuddled milk. I was walking on thin ice now. Yet my lips kept moving.

"Should be what? Afraid of a little girl who thinks she's the big bad wolf when she is just the scared little girl hiding under a red hood?" I wanted to close my eyes as I watched, practically in slow motion, as Sam rose to yell at me. Her temple throbbed as she came in close.

"Benson, I could snap you like the twig you are." Sam hissed, her breath warm on my face. She glanced at my arms with feigned disgust but I noticed her eyes linger a second too long. "Now, do want this punch in your face...or your groin?"

"Sam..." Carly groaned from her place on the sidelines.

"How about _your _groin because it'd hurt you more than me."

"Freddie..." Carly snapped in a half-whisper, her tone exasperated.

"Are you saying that I'm hung better than you or that you're a girl?"

"No, I'm saying that you're really a man...which if that were true, it would explain all this." I said, motioning towards her body from head to toe. Her face hardened but I could see in her eyes how taken aback she was at my _boldness_. I realized I might have taken it too far but her fist was already coming at my face.

I blocked her with my arm and she came at me with her left hand. I let her land a few punches before u caught both her hands in mine and tugged her forward. She fell against my chest and opened her mouth to say something but I cut her off.

I put everything in that kiss-the feelings I harbored for her the past couple years, the way I felt the night of our first kiss and my surprise at the revelation that Sam loved me, and I just might love her too. I might have snuck a little tongue in there too, and trust me, she liked it.

"_Woah_..." It was Carly, of course. Sam was rendered silent as she stared expressionless at me. Her blue eyes were an array of mixed feelings. I leaned forward and brushed my lips and forehead against her.

"W-what?" She stammered in confusion, and I could see the denial and doubt in her eyes.

"Well, I just thought a good way to express my feelings for you was to show you, not tell you because you'd never have believed me," I said, matter-of-factly. I reached behind me and pulled out Sam's phone. As she continued the stare like a fish looking at something shiny, I brought up her diary app.

"How did you-?" She began to say, but I held up the PearPhone, the app open and showing her the evidence. She looked so embarrassed and felt bad-that was not my intention.

"You need a better password than _Freddie_, Puckett." I informed her with a waggle of my eyebrows and her face grew red with embarrassment. I almost threatened her to get angry at my invasion. She really couldn't though... She did the same thing all the time to me. "Now, how about you shut up so I can kiss you and _mean it_."


End file.
